You're Gonna Ruin My Rep
by WhoInvitedTheMonster
Summary: She's well know, he's someone not to get involved with. Will a romance spark or will everything go up in flames?
1. Taking Out My Anger

New story :)

Give it a chance plz?

fell in love with Kato:)

feedback would be lovely!

* * *

My heels clanked throughout the office as I strutted in. I held my head high as I clutched the manila folder in my hands. I pushed open the glass door and marched right up to the secretary. She looked up, smiled- at first- then stopped and her eyes widened.

"M-Miss. Hernandez! W-what may I do for you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak with Mr. Reid." I smiled sweetly at her, holding all my anger in.

"Oh! Yes, yes ma'am! Just a moment!" She stood up and pranced away.

I smiled as she ran to another office, presumably Reid's. I kept telling myself to hold in my anger. I was about ready to blow up on that annoying lady on her cell phone in the elevator but I didn't need my name tainted any more than it already was.

"He's ready to see you, Miss. Hernandez," The secretary smiled.

"Thank you." I walked into the rom she led me too, getting myself prepared to let it all out.

The door closed behind me and my eyes fixed up the curly headed asshole who was about to ruin my name.

"Ah, Miss. Hernandez, so nice to see you," Brett smiled, leaning back on his chair and picked up his feet on his desk. He smirked as I walked towards him, staring at my chest.

"Don't smile at me you stupid mother fucker!" I screamed, wondering if anyone outside the office heard.

"Why the hurtful name?" Brett smirked again.

"You know why you arrogant assclown! How dare you put this shit out!" I threw the manila folder at his desk and glared at him while he opened the folder. He chuckled the sight of the newspaper. "Don't you fuckin' laugh! It isn't funny and I could sue your dumbass for this!"

"Hey, news is news baby. Can't stop it."

"Don't call me baby," I warned through gritted teeth. "Either you apologize now or you will pay for it."

"I'm sorry." He laughed.

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Why?"

"Because I am not pregnant! I am still a virgin you fuck face! How dare you think I'm with child! Who even told you that?"

"One of my sources overheard your conversation with your mother about missing you…period."

"And? That could mean anything! I'm irregular!"

"Oh…Well…In that case let me make it up to you by taking you out." He stood up and went around the desk. He pushed himself against me and smirked.

"Fuck no." I pushed him off.

"Well I'll see you around then."

"Yes you will. Now I'll be going." On my out my eyes met someone else's.

I hadn't noticed him when I stormed in, my eyes set on Brett. I was so preoccupied on getting my anger out I completely ignored him. His black hair was pushed scruffily to the side, his skin was smooth, his eyes dark. He smiled when our eyes met and he immediately stood up.

"Kato."

"Mimi."

I think I was star struck by someone I've just laid my eyes upon.


	2. I Bid You Adu

So it seemed as if my eyes have found something new and interesting. Something exciting, maybe. He put his hand out and I took it. His grip was strong and gentle at the same time; oh I loved the feeling of it. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it, all the while meeting my eyes. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks, which are most likely a rosy color now. I wanted to scream out in joy, but I really didn't know why.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, almost out of breath for some reason.

"The pleasure is all mine," He smiled.

I noted his broken English, which strangely was a turn on for me right now. He stood up straight and I also noted he was talker than me, even in my heels. I smiled and then I was thrown back into reality as my phone started to ring. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller I.D. It was my roommate(and best friend) Lenore Case. I answered it, trying very hard not to yell at her for ruining a moment that I was enjoying.

"Hello?"

"Would you hurry up? I'm getting tired of waiting in the heat!"

"Oh calm down, it's fresh outside!"

"Yeah but I'm getting bored. Hurry the hell up!"

"Fine fine! Calm down! I'll coming."

"Great." She hung up.

I put my phone back in pocket and looked at Kato, who was simply smiling. I smiled back, hating Lenore for ruining this.

"It seems I have to go." I frowned. He smiled.

"Well I hope to see you around," He smiled again.

"Same to you."I turned to Brett. "Farewell fucker,"And then I left.

I wonder what if I'll actually see Kato again…

* * *

Will Mimi see Kato again. Do YOU want them to see each other again? Find out!

i made Mimi an outfit go check it out on my profile!


	3. How'd You Know?

I walked out, trying to look like there was still some sort of pride left within me. I thanked the poor secretary and waited for the elevator to arrive. It took everything I had not to look back, but apparently everything wasn't enough. I stole a glance and found that Kato was looking at me too. I smiled and turned away, trying to play it off smoothly. The elevator arrived, my savior. Eventually I was outside, walking to my shiny blue Eclipse. Lenore looked at me as if I was a mad woman when I opened the door.

"What in the hell took you so long?" She questioned.

"I was sorting things out okay?"

It was hard to hide things from Lenore. She knew me like the back of her hand and so it was hard to hide the obvious smile sketched across my face. She had a curious gaze in her eyes as I thrust the keys in the ignition, thus speeding off.

"What's with the smile?" She smirked.

"Nothing, just smiling," I answered.

"Liar."

"Pssht, whatever."

"What's his name and do I know him?" She asked, still smirking.

DAMN IT ALL! How in the world did she know it was a boy? How the hell does she do that?

"What the hell? How'd you know it was a boy?"

"I'm a girl too Mimi, and I'm not stupid. By the glow on your face I'll bet he was a cutie!"

"Lenore!"

"What? I'm just saying! Now, who is he?"

"Ay, well fine…He was so cute! He works in the office…"I blushed.

"Oh god! Don't say Brett!"

"What? Fuck no! not that fuck face! How dare you!"

She laughed and laughed while I kept my focus on the road.

"Well then who?"

"His name is Kato…"I smiled.

"No way! You liar!"

"Why would I lie about this?"

"You like him?"

"I found him very cute."

"Awww! Asian fetish much?"

"Shut up Lenore!"

"Ha, so you want me to hook you guys up or what?"

"No!"

So Lenore had recently gotten a job working for the fuck faced Brett. Today was her day off and we were taking advantage. Apparently she knew Kato, not exactly the best thing. You know, when friends trying hooking friends hard there are unpredictable outcomes.

"Why?"

"Just…If I see him again I wanna just get to know him. Nothing crazy right now."

"Fine…"I tried to distract her from the topic of the man. It worked for a bit until we got home. But I still didn't want to talk about it. Oh well…

The next day Lenore had to go back to work. I was still off but she had me run some errands, but called me from her work. She needed a coffee, so there I went…To get her coffee. I drove to the building and went back to the top floor. I asked to see Lenore Case, then I was led to go find her. I found her, talking with some guy.

Well crap, I'm gonna drop this off and then head out. She was laughing and smiling- she probably liked him. I knocked on the door frame.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lenore, here's your drink."

"Ah! Mimi, thanks. Hey you remember Kato, right?"

The man turned around, revealing Kato himself. I felt my face get hot as he smiled at me.

"Y-yeah I remember him." I smiled.

_Note to self, Murder Lenore._

"Hello Mimi, nice to see you again," Kato smiled, that broken English making me feel all tingly inside.

* * *

AHHHH! i love you all for commenting!

:) I like this story but i always forget to update or i forget my password!

There shall be more chps if you all want!

Thank you!


End file.
